


it began with...

by canneverremember



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by a fanfic from leafyxthiefy, music meets soulmate au, prompt gotten from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneverremember/pseuds/canneverremember
Summary: imagine a soulmate au where whenever your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too and the only way you can find them if when the music they're listening to gets louder the closer you are to them





	it began with...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this soulmate au a while back but it only came back to memory after I read a fanfic written by leafyxthiefy called: I won't say I'm in Love. I suggest you go and read it because it's beautiful and the way they characterized law and luffy was cute. https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412956
> 
> Also, if you wish to look at the other au's from where I got this idea you can find it here: ererifanatic.tumblr.com/post/15638494007/soulmate-au-ideas

Law had just finished his shift at the hospital and was on his way back to his place on the other side from his former campus. He'd finish his school and accepted a job at the same hospital after he had graduated and bought an abandoned building that he turned into an apartment place for him and his best friends Shachi and Penguin. His body felt heavy and he was ready to just throw himself onto his bed and go to sleep without needing to worry about getting up early the next day since he had the day off from work. He made a left turn when he began hearing music...

“No chance no way I won’t say it, no, no...”

He paused and looked around the area, it was barren except for a few students who were walking and reading a book but they didn’t have any earphones on. He questioned where the music was coming from till he figured his soulmate must’ve been close by. He slightly smiled at the possibility of his soulmate studying to be a doctor as well but otherwise continued walking to his apartment.

Once he reached his place, he found his friends laying on the floor watching a movie while his St. Bernard Bepo lain on the couch asleep in the living room.

 

“What are you guys watching,” he asked.

 

"We just inserted the DVD to watch Hercules."

 

Law look bewildered at their choice since his soulmate was just listening to the song from the film as well. “How... odd,” he thought. He walked over to scratch between Bepo's ears and had his hand licked in return.

 

“Okay, can you guys keep it down though? I just finished my shift and I’m exhausted.”

 

“Sure thing,” replied Penguin. Law walked into his room and closed the door before tossing himself onto the bed. He flipped over and dragged a hand down his face before pulling his blanket over and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Hey 시간 지나서 너를 만나면 I’ll know uh

(넌 나의 미래였다) I’ll know uh (난 너의 어제였다)...”

Law woke up startled. He walked to the living room to tell his friends to keep it down when he noticed his friends were sound asleep and the movie menu stage was just on display before them. He began to question where the music was coming from when he suddenly remembered his soulmate sometimes ran through the area. He ran to the window to see if he could catch sight of them but it was too late. They were nowhere in sight and when he turned to look at the clock he noticed that it was 5:49 am. "Why in the world were they so running so early in the morning," he wondered. He walked back to bed and laid on top of the blankets before closing his eyes.

His mind was going wild with the possibilities of who his soulmate could be. He knew that they listened to a wide variety of things if the language in music was anything to go by. Sometimes he found himself humming to different things that his soulmate would listen to like a patient he met during his residency once asked him if he was humming, "this is for keeps." He asked the patient to explain what she was referring to and pulled out her phone to show him the song and group. Sure enough, he had been humming, "This is for Keeps by The Spill Canvas," and when he went on break, he downloaded most of their albums. Another time he had been humming a different song and Shachi looked at him with wide eyes and asked when had he begun listening to Spanish music.

 

_"Spanish music?"_

_"Yeah, you're humming a song called, "Todo Cambio."_

_"Who sings it?"_

_"Camila. They had some problems and no longer sing together like before but that was one of their hits."_

_"What's the song about?"_

_"Its about how someone's world view changed for the better and how much everything about them surprised them and how much they fell in love with them. Here, listen. I'll share some of the lyrics with you._

_'Todo cambio cuando te vi_

_de blanco y negro a color me converti_

_y fue tan fácilmente quererte tanto'_

_..._

_'antes que pas tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_dejame decir que todo te vi'_

_The verse there says, 'before I spend anymore time with you, let me tell you that you're the love of my life, before I love you more please let me tell you that I saw you completely.' They fell completely in love with this person, even after seeing them in every possible way they could have."_

 

For some reason, that line really stuck with Law. He often wondered if his soulmate would love him even if Law were to show and speak to them about his past; he often imagined that they would given that soulmates were the ones who would be by one's side through everything but he also knew that soulmates needed to meet when the time was right. If they met early but had conflicting time schedules, they'd have to let the other go till they found time to be with the other and if they found each other too late, then they had to work through the heartbreak on their own. He really hoped it was time to meet his soulmate, he couldn't help but always question how and who they were. The only ones who knew about his curiosity were his best friends and everyone else just thought he was too focused on his career, but it didn't matter to Law. He was glad to know they were finally close by.

* * *

 

Later that day, Law was walking by the auditorium on his way to the library to get some new reading material when he heard music once more but this time it had gotten a bit louder than the previous times. He took a glance inside and saw a group practicing a dance routine to the song. He stood by the door and made sure that he wasn't noticed in case someone came by and yelled at him for disrupting the groups energy. They were all sweating and swaying their hips to the rhythm of the music when one person in particular had caught his eye. He's seen him before and was always amazed at the guy's energy and happiness. He was immersed in the music, letting it flow through his body like he was made to dance to it.

"...Se você me olhar vou querer te pegar  
E depois namorar, curtição  
Que hoje vai rolar...  
  
Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada  
Quero curtir com você na madrugada  
Dançar, pular até o sol raiar..."

"What is he dancing to," he silently spoke out loud. He looked on as the person who stood front and center continued on with the routine as the others continued fumbling around. Law silently laughed when one of the people made a wrong step and caused two other people to fall in the process. The person who stood front and center paused the music and turned to laugh as well. The sound of his laugh caught Law off guard and he found himself wanting to hear them laugh once more. He couldn't turn his head away from them but then he felt his phone vibrate with a message from his medical team asking him to come back to the hospital to perform an emergency surgery. With a heavy sigh, he turned away from the group who was dancing briefly wondering if his soulmate was the guy who let the music flow through his body.

 

He had gone into the hospital to perform an embolectomy on a patient with a blood clot. After seeing the x-rays, EKG, and lab work Law decided that an aspiration thrombectomy to remove it would be better. The surgery itself hadn't taken more than an hour and he had his nurses be prepared to notify him of his patient's progress while he went back to enjoy his day off. After leaving the hospital, Law decided to take a different route to go to his place and passed by the park. Many people liked walking by the park due to the blossoming flowers and light display at night. It was close to 17:32 when a song he had heard before had begun playing in his head once more and was a lot louder than before. He looked around to see if he can catch a glimpse of the person and found them in a hidden and closed off part of the park. He waked over and sure enough the music grew louder. He was shocked to find that it was the same person who had caught his eye earlier in the auditorium. He allowed the song to play and was surprised to find that it was a song he was quite acquainted with.

 

"這一道深邃在夜空  
  
又消失得無影蹤的極光  
  
給我佇立在絕望  
  
卻相信奇跡的力量  
  
每個倔強都該遠方  
  
愛已在你身旁長過時光"

Law felt a smile grace his features as he remembered the lyrics of the song. The artist sang about a person who was lost in the dark, hoping for love to find them when a person like an aurora came and changed all of that. They shined so bright that it brought the person out of the darkness they were in and allowed them to live a life full of happiness and love. If he remembered correctly, the song was from a drama called Princess Jieyou and was sung by an artist by the name of Bii. Law stood there, quietly listening to the song his soulmate was listening to and allowed himself to get lost in the warmth of it all. He hadn't even noticed when the song stopped playing and they had begun staring at them with an amused smile on their face. Law immediately felt his face blush and he ruffled the back of his hair in nervousness.

 

"Um... I can explain."

 

"Shi shi shi shi, let me guess... you figured out I'm your soulmate?"

 

"Uh... yeah. My names Trafalgar Law. Wait, you knew I was your soulmate?"

 

"Yeah, I wanted to introduce myself then but I was working. I'm a certified EMT and am currently working to earn my masters in fire science to become a fire commissioner but at the time I had taken a patient into the hospital when you were leaving. You had been listening to the song you just finished listening to right now back then. I supposed it wasn't the right time to meet you so I decided to wait till the right time came. Guess that time was today, and by the way my name is Monkey D. Luffy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

 

Luffy extended his hand out and Law took it in his and felt a surge of electricity run through his body.

 

"So I guess this makes it official?"

 

"Nah, we need to kiss for that but it's a start."

* * *

 

"Come on captain, just admit it."

 

"No, no I won't say it."

 

"You know this reminds me of something," Shachi silently muttered.

 

"Just admit it captain, you love your soulmate," exclaimed Penguin.

 

"Get off my face, I won't say it."

 

"I knew it." Shachi pulled out his phone and scrolled through his music playlist to find the song before finally clicking play.

 

Law heard the first few notes before groaning. He was tired of being pestered around by his friends to admit he was in love with his soulmate, he hasn't even told them he loved them yet and here they were trying to get a confession out of him. "Please, turn that off. I do not need that to be playing right now."

 

"Then admit it captain."

 

"No."

 

"Then no."

 

The song continued to play and had gotten to the second verse,

"Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of

...

No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it  
(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

 

"Thank God! The song is over, now please leave me alone and go finish the tasks I gave you this morning."

 

Penguin and Shachi sighed but left to finish their tasks. Law pushed his chair back and put his feet up on his desk, looking over the photo he and Luffy took a week after meeting. Luffy's nakama, Zoro and Robin had found them on a date while they were looking for an address for a job interview Zoro had and asked them if they wanted someone to capture the moment of their first date. Luffy immediately agreed and had pressed a kiss against his cheek when the camera flash went off. Needless to say, Law's stomach erupted in butterflies whenever he recalled the moment. He let a small smile grace his features when a vibration against his pocket went off. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was an audio message from Luffy. He clicked on the message that immediately took him to the music app and begun playing the song that Shachi had played before leaving. Law was about to reply when he heard a knock on his door. He paused the music and let the other know they could come in.

 

"You don't have to you know? I can feel it through our connection."

 

Law breathed out Luffy's name and stood up from his position. It was the first time Law was seeing Luffy in his new uniform since he became the new fire commissioner a month back. He saw him regularly at home but it had been a while since he saw Luffy in his career gear. Law walked over and kissed his soulmate before pulling him in for a hug and breathing in his scent. It always made Law's heart flutter doing so, reminding him that his soulmate was really by his side and had been now for more than a year.

 

"I know."

 

"Good, now get your stuff so we can leave. We begin our vacation tomorrow and I'd love to not be in my work attire when it comes. I'll wait for you downstairs."

 

Law nodded and kissed Luffy once more before allowing him to exit his office while he went back to his desk to get his things. His phone vibrated against his desk and looked over to see another message from Luffy and opened it. Law couldn't stop the goofy smile that plastered his face after reading it.

 

" _At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._ "

**Author's Note:**

> so a few things... I didn't want to rush it by having them say I love you just after a few months so I made it happen after more than a year and both moved in together at the 9th month of dating in Law's place. Also, the names of the songs go:
> 
> I Won't Say I'm in Love  
> My I by Jun and Minghao (seventeen)  
> This is for Keeps by The Spill Canvas  
> Todo Cambio by Camila  
> Balada by Gusttavo Lima  
> Aurora by Bii
> 
> I suggest listening to them if you're interested in doing so. Please leave any comments or constructive criticism on how I could improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
